


Lafayette's Problem

by avxry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is bitter, Angst, Angst?, Fluff, I Love You, Love, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory, Yelling, alex is tired, cursing, lafayette is a sweetheart, saying i love you a lot doesn't cheapen it, wendy's briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Lafayette has a problem: they say I love you too much. They say it to everyone for even the littlest things. Of course, to Lafayette, this isn't a problem; it's simply living life to the fullest and spreading love everywhere.Hercules, John, and Alex totally understand this reasoning. That doesn't mean they agree with it.





	Lafayette's Problem

**Author's Note:**

> sorry pls enjoy

Lafayette has a problem: they say _I love you_ too much. They say it to everyone for even the littlest things. Of course, to Lafayette, this isn't a problem; it's simply living life to the fullest and spreading love everywhere.

Hercules, John, and Alex totally understand this reasoning. That doesn't mean they agree with it.

They wouldn't think that Lafayette's "problem" was so awful if it didn't fluster each of them every time it happened.

The three of them are in love with Lafayette, fully, completely, and entirely. It consumes their beings, and while they're also in love with each other, it's harder to be in love with Lafayette and know that they don't reciprocate when Lafayette insists and telling all of them that they love them constantly.

The three of them first addressed it after getting Wendy's fast food and they had accidentally left an order of fries at the register.

A total stranger caught them before they left and handed them to Lafayette with a smile. Lafayette responded with, "Oh! I love you so much, thank you!"

The stranger, obviously, had been a bit flustered, but smiled nonetheless and walked off. As they got in the car, John stuck a fry in his mouth and said, "Why do you tell everyone you love them?"

"It's a little weird," Alex added, taking a sip of his soda.

"It's not weird!" Lafayette insisted as they started the car and put it in drive. "I just love people."

"It's a little weird," Hercules said with a regretful expression. "I mean, you don't even know them."

"That doesn't mean I can't love them!" Lafayette persisted.

"Sure, but like," John shrugged, "I don't know. It just seems like it cheapens it."

Lafayette glared at him from the driver's seat and pursed their lips, looking back to the road. "Just because I love a lot of things doesn't mean I don't love them all as much as I would if I only loved a few."

"But you're not _in_ love with them," Alex squinted, trying to steal one of John's fries. John smacked his hand away with an accusatory glance.

"No," Lafayette agreed, "there's a difference. You can love someone and not be _in_ love with them."

John shrugged again, the three of them sharing a look. "Whatever, it's not a big deal, I just started noticing it."

They stopped talking for a while after that. The topic was only really brought up when Lafayette threw out an _I love you_ to random people, and it was only in a joking manner. Lafayette just playfully glared at them and ignored it.

That is, until now.

Alex is bitter. He hasn't slept in three days, and every little thing is setting him off. He's been running on black coffee and pure spite for far too many hours, and he's had just about enough of the loves of his life not loving him back.

So when Alex makes some biting remark and Lafayette says, "Alex, I love you, but that was uncalled for," he turns and glares at them with all the power he can muster in his exhausted eyes.

"Do you, though?" he snaps. "Do you really love me, or am I just another fucking stranger that helps you out?"

Lafayette takes a step back, furrowing their eyebrows. Hercules and John, who had been narrowly avoiding this entire exchange, share a knowing look (they're secretly glad that _somebody_ finally said it, even if now isn't the time).

"Alexander, what -"

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Alex exclaims, throwing his hands up. "You love everybody! Every single person! How do I know that I'm not on the same level as some random guy at Wal-Mart who shows you where the chips are?!"

Lafayette is clearly struggling to keep their temper. They raise and eyebrow and chew on the inside of their cheek, just waiting for Alex to finish his outburst on his own.

Alex keeps going, taking a furious step forward. "Or what about Hercules? Or John? You love them too, right? But if you love everyone, there's no fucking difference! What are we to you?"

"Alex -"

"Because I don't know about them," Alex continues, his snarling voice dropping to a choked whisper as he points to Hercules and John, "but _I love you_. And you have no idea how much it _sucks_ to be constantly reminded that I'm the equivalent to someone you've never even met."

Alex hadn't realized it while he was ranting, but now he sees that Lafayette has tears in their eyes, their jaw clenched as they try to appear stoic. He feels regret fill him up, but as he's taking another step forward, an apology on his lips, Lafayette says something that makes him want to fall apart.

"You love me?"

Alex stops dead in his tracks and stares at Lafayette with sad incredulity. Hercules and John watch from the side, simultaneously excited and terrified of the outcome of this situation.

Alex mumbles, "Of course, Laf. I love the _shit_ out of you."

Lafayette lets out a choked laugh, dabbing their eye with a knuckle and shaking their head. They meet Alex's eyes and say, "I love you too." After a second, they add, "More than a random stranger.

Alex swallows thickly, not totally aware of what's happening, but before he can say his apology, Lafayette, once again, beats him to it.

"Do you remember I said that there is a different between loving someone and being _in_ love with them?" Lafayette asks, smiling a little as they sniffle and dab away another tear. Alex nods, feeling a tear in his own eye. Lafayette looks at him honestly and continues, "I'm _in_ love with _you_." They turn to Hercules and John and add, "And you two, obviously."

Alex lets out a little chuckle, trying to actually process the weight of what's happening.

It's silent for a moment before John pipes up, "So, wait. Are we all, like - in love with each other?"

The four of them share a series of looks before Hercules replies, "Yeah, I think so."

John's lips form a grin so wide it reaches his ears. "Fucking yes! That was so much easier than I thought it would be!"

Alex chokes out a laugh, still feeling awkward from his outburst. "Maybe for you." He turns to Lafayette and takes another step forward. "Laf, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten upset."

Lafayette gives him a small smile and shakes their head. "I forgive you," he chuckles before placing a gentle kiss to Alex's forehead and pulling him in for a hug.

John and Hercules glance between the embrace and themselves before Hercules says, "Fuck it," and launches over at John, tackling him and crashing their lips together. John lets out a surprised yelp but quickly melts.

The four of them spend the rest of the day basking in their realization, despite Alex falling asleep just after five o'clock.

So maybe Lafayette says _I love you_ too much. Of course, to Lafayette, this isn't a problem; it's simply living life to the fullest and spreading love everywhere.

Hercules, John, and Alex totally understand this reasoning. They don't mind it so much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i used to think the same thing that alex, john, and hercules did. like i literally thought that telling people you loved them often cheapened it. i was so bitter like. please tell your friends that you love them, everyone needs to hear it, please please please don't be afraid to love things
> 
> anyway
> 
> ok so i'm not really back. i wrote this a really long time ago and i got tired of not posting anything so i decided it was time to dust this one off and put it on display i guess. 
> 
> i started college so i'm super super busy, hope y'all understand
> 
> lemme know what you think, and if you want, you can hmu with prompts on any of my accounts below, i'll probably do those pretty quickly
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed!!!
> 
> snapchat (this is the best for me tbh): avory0  
> instagram (this is also good): a.lexnb  
> tumblr (less good but i still check it): a-lexnb


End file.
